Hex Imperium
Hex Imperium is played on a hexagonal map of any size and is centred primarily around the acquirement and trade of resources. Combat, while a central part of the game, is not it's primary focus. '-RESOURCES-' Resource tiles are spread around the map by the GM and require a City, Naval Base or Fort to be within a 2 tile radius to come under a players control. Resources are split between Natural Resources and Human Resources. The Natural Resources are: Crystal Gold Metal Aluminum Coal Oil Natural Gas Uranium and Occasionally Wood Guman Resources are your Population which is determined by the amounts and types of tiles under your control. Each resource under your control goes into your reserve, a reserve is permanent, no amount of building will make it vanish but it can only go to 1 Unit/Structure at a time. Example: Player X has a resource reserve consisting of: 4 tiles of Crystal 4 Tiles of Metal 4 Tiles of Coal 14 Population points So he will be able to build: 2 Militia Divisions (2POP each) 2 Army Divisions (1M, 1E, 2C, 2POP each) 1 Artillery Division (2M, 2E, 2C, 2POP each) 1 Carrier Group (3M, 4E, 4C, 4POP each) As you can see the Natural Resource amounts do not deduct from each other. Natural Gas, Coal and Oil tiles all count as Energy tiles, but Natural gas gives you a permanent +2 Energy and Oil a +3 so long as they’re in your control, coal only gives you +1. Additionally, unlike Natural Resources Population cannot be split among many units, if population points were used for one unit they may not be used for another, so at no point may your unit count exceed your population points. '-POPULATION POINTS-' Central to the game structure, population points (along with the resources) determine what units and how many of them you may recruit. Deltas give 2 Population points Grassland, Arid Land, Forest and Jungle give 1 Population point Mountains, Desert and Swamps give .5 Population points. Wasteland and Volcanoes give no Population points. '-TERRAIN-' Different terrain tiles have different attributes, Mountains, cities, forts, jungles, naval bases and forests all give combat bonuses and resistance to bombarding attacks, but not all units may travel through each of the tiles. *Mountains: Mobility points reduce to 1 in all cases but Divisions are given -2 to attack in all cases as well. Heavy ground units (Artillery) have access to mountain terrain if it is on friendly soil but they gain no defence bonus even though they're on friendly soil. *Forests and Jungles give -1 to attackers, Artillery recieves no bonus and get a MOB reduction to 1 additionally they recieve -1 RANGE. *Arid land offers a +1 Mobility to Army and Artillery Divisions only. *Desert tiles give +1 RANGE to bombardment for artillery. *Swamps give a -1 Mobility to all units except those that already have 1 Mobility. *Coastal and Island terrain count as Grassland unless they’re an obvious tile of another type and can also house a Naval Base. -Cities, Forts and Naval bases may house any unit, and give a +3 to defence additionally these tiles have the ability to both intercept air units and bombard enemy positions within a 2 tile radius around them. Volcanoes deliver +2 to units attacking Divisions on them '-STRUCTURES-' There are 4 possible structures you can build, each require a specific amount of resources to build just like units.: *'Fort' -RANGE: 5 -requires at least 2 tiles under your control, 1 gold 1 Energy and 2 Metal in your resource reserve. *'Naval Base '-RANGE: 4 - may only be built on coastal or island tiles and require 1 Crystal, 2 Metal, 5 energy and 2 Gold in your resource reserve. Naval Bases must be taken or destroyed before Naval Units may proceed through their range, they may only be taken with ground troops but may be through bombardment. *'City' -RANGE: 4 - Requires a minimum of 5 tiles of any kind to be built so if my empire consists of 20 tiles I can build 4 cities. You automatically get 1 city to start with. *'Port'- - facilitate trade between friendly empires without necessitating an over land route. Ports can however be blockaded by being in Mobility range of either a Carrier Group or an Air Wing. Ports require 3 Gold, 1 Metal and 5 Energy in your resource reserve to build and are built in Cities. The roles of Cities, Naval Bases and Forts has already been touched on previously, in addition to everything already explained it should be mentioned that these 3 structures are the only ones that can house Air Wings as well as Ballistic and Cruise missiles. These structures can be built anywhere (except the naval base) but must be a minimum of 4 tiles away from another structure. *Cities provide +2 population points, Naval Bases and Forts subtract the population point/s the Tile under it gave you. BATTLE Battle is done with 1d10 per army with bonuses given for terrain, technological improvements and doctrines. Artillery units such as Artillery divisions, Carrier groups, Cruise missiles and Air wings may bombard a unit without air or artillery cover, if the unit has either they must first take out the air cover. The average of the roll determines victory or defeat, a defending player must beat the average of his attackers roll to repulse an enemy Division. Bombardment adds a bit of strategy to the game by allowing artillery, Carriers and Air Wings to push back enemy Divisions, if an artillery attack is succesful the defending division must move one tile in the opposite direction, if they are surrounded they surrender. If bombardment is sustained and manages to push the same division back 2 turns in a row the division recieving the bombardment disbands. '-CONQUEST-' As with any command you must use 1d20 to see if it happens, in order to conquer an unoccupied neutral area you must roll a 7 or greater, you must roll a 9 or greater for unoccipied enemy Tiles. Conquering an area conquers both the tile under your unit and all tiles surrounding it unless they have a unit on them or are within the 2 tile command radius of a structure. If an enemy unit is on it’s own terrain and you attack it and win you automatically conquer the terrain but not the surroundinf tiles. Cities, Naval Bases and Forts all have control over a radius of 2 tiles, if you conquer one of them then the 2 tiles around it will come under your jusrisdiction until the Naval Base, Fort or City is taken from you. To roll against a Structure you must use the same approach as regular combat, but upon conquering the Tile you have the option of destroying the Structure, doing so will give you a TEMPORARY +1 of any 2 resources you wish (or +2 of one resource), will NOT permit you to add any resource around the structure to yor resource reserve until you build a new Structure, will reduce the tile beneath the Structure to Wasteland but will not deprive you of the automatic 2 tile conquest zone. Structures may also be destroyed through repeated bombardment, whether or not a bombardment destroyed a city is up to the GM. '-TECHNOLOGY-' Crystals represent Technology, they’re used in various circuits and computer chips so the more crystals you have in your resource pool the higher your tech level will be. Having a high tech level means you have the choice to roll for one of several technological improvements. All of the following require a tech level of 5 or greater: TOWER FARMING: *Every tile under your control gives you an additional +1 towards total Population points, cities give an additional +2. TARGETING SYSTEMS: *+1 to all Units ANTI TANK TACTICS: *+1 for Milita vs Army Divisions CASELESS AMMUNITION: *+1 to Army and Militia Divisions *+1 Mobility to ground forces UNDERSLUNG GRENADE LAUNCHERS: *Army and Militia Divisions +1 NAVAL TACTICS 1: *Carrier Group +1 NAVAL TACTICS 2: *Carrier Group +1 '-the following require a tech level of 7 or greater:' PORTABLE NUCLEAR REACTOR: *(requires Naval Tactics 1) *+1 Mobility for Carrier Groups NIGHT VISION GOGGLES: *Army and Militia +1 ANTI TANK MISSILE: *Militia and Air Wings +1 vs Army and Artillery Divisions LASER GUIDED MUNITIONS: *Air Wing +1 THRUST VECTORING: *Air Wing +1 The Following Tech upgrades require a tech level of 10 or greater. ADVANCED RAIL: *You gain the ability to instantaneously transport ground divisions throughout your contiguous territory. ORBITING WEAPONS PLATFORM: *You gain the ability to completely destroy 1 tile anywhere on the map, any resource on that tile will be lost, requires a 5 turn cool down. The platform requires a reciever to operate, this will be centered in a city of your choice, if the city is taken you lose control of the weapons platform. AUTOMATED INDUSTRY: *All resources under your control give an additional +.5 (POINT five) to your resource pool. RAIL GUNS: *All units gain +2 combat bonus and units with Bombardment abilities gain +1 range. Tech upgrades like other commands require 1d20 and can be done whenever you have enough crystal, if you miss the roll you will have to wait 5 turns before being able to try again, YOU MUST POST THE TECHNOLOGY YOU WANT IN THE SAME POST YOU ROLL ON. Not gaining the required amount in 2 rolls forfeits that technology and it will be permanently closed to you forcing you to pick another one. -DOCTRINE- Cultural Backgrounds give your civilization certain benefits and detriments in combat, production, advancement, and construction. The options to choose from are the following: BARBARIAN HORDE: *Your nation is descended from hardy warriors, you loval subjects are eager to prove themselves on the field of battle. From the mountains to the Ocean they rise up to bathe in the blood of your enemies and butcher their families, marching night and day until the heathen swine cease tormenting others with their pitiful excuse of a life. Unfortunately their dedication in combat wasn’t carried into the classroom. *Combat +2 *Mobility +1 *All Tech upgrades require an additional 2 crystals in your resource pool before attempting. *You may not build Ports. ECONOMIC: Long ago your descendents started a tradition of seafaring and trade, your nation has grown fat from its profits and been the envy of the civilized world. Your subjects know little of war but will fight to their last breath to defend your cities from ransacking thugs, their thanks for giving them such a prosperous nation to live in. *All coastal cities come with a port *All Gold, Aluminum and Metal tiles gives an additional +1 *+2 for Combat on your own soil, Militia +5 IMPERIALISTIC: The other nations of the world seem to not have fully realized just how great you are and they’re in for a rude awakening. With your vast armies your nation has vowed to spread its superior, organized, way of life to all the uncivilized hordes that have dared defile this world with their mediocraty....and bribe anyone else. *All tiles give +.5 Population Points *Gold tiles give +1 Gold *Conquest requires you to roll a 6 or more for any tile. *All units recieve a morale blow when fighting on their own soil, -1 *Milita recieve no combat bomus on their own soil. SCIENTIFIC: Long ago your people were fascinated by the earth and its phenomena, and long ago your people explained them. Now they wish to share their discoveries with the rest of the planet but have found many nations to be overly belligerent, haughty, short sided or all of the above. Your people now fear that in their peaceful study of nature and its laws they have grown weak and helpless. *All Crystal tiles give an additional +1 Crystal *Structures all gain +2 *Naval Bases do not block fleet advancement. *Militia -1 vs all other Divisions -WHAT YOU NEED TO PLAY- *Fill out the Data sheet: *Fluff: *Where you wish to be located (coordinates):